Mirror Mirror
by Aoi Mitsu
Summary: “This doesn’t seem quite fair.” Not when a lamb is being lead to its own a slaughter. HaoYoh. Multi chap.
1. Chapter 1

**Mirror Mirror  
By** Mitsu  
**Fandom: **Shaman King  
**Summary: **"This doesn't seem quite fair." Not when a lamb is being its own a slaughter. HaoYoh. Multi chap.

**AN:** Hello hello:) First fic here! I hope it's at least somewhat bearable to read.  
I included a lot of Anna in this chapter, so, don't let that throw you off :P

--

"It'll be a boy."

At that, Asakura Yoh almost spat out what he had been drinking, an incredulous look forming in his usually laughing eyes. He was almost afraid to ask.

"What will be?"

"Our child."

And knowing his not-so-sweet fiancée, he'd be in trouble if she ever did get pregnant. Keywords here were _ever_. Yoh didn't exactly see himself as the father type, he supposed.

"We're having one." She took another bite of her rice—sending Yoh a look. That was more of an order, really. Almost as if saying; _you **will** be the one to very well help me **bear** that child._ For the most part, someone who held an air like Anna didn't need many words to get to the point of what she was trying to say.

At this rate, Yoh would be expecting Anna to tell him next, that he would be the one to bear said infant! The idea to any other grown man seemed absurd, yet to Yoh, the thought came as no surprise to him. Anna had made him do next-to-impossible things before now, hadn't she? Bearing a child would be easy. It was dealing with Anna after giving birth that would be the problem.

"… Ah… I see." He said quietly, taking Anna's bowl from her when she jerked her hand out to him—though, she starred at him with usually calm eyes, he knew exactly what she wanted him to do next.

Though, Yoh didn't want to get up. It was nice and warm there on the warmers next to their small table—and cold throughout the rest of Funbari, it seemed. With the winter air settling in, the idea of sleeping in became more and more tempting each day.

Not to be mistaken, though—the inn had a heating system installed; but Anna insisted that she liked the cold. Yoh was tough enough to deal with someone as small as the winter air by now—or at least, that's what Anna said.

November was barely ready to end, yet; it seemed like Christmas had began already. Anna had complained about it frequently. '_What's the big deal? Some fat man breaks into people's houses. Sounds like a real criminal to me. Surprised that the police didn't do something about that kind of thing by now.'_

As much as Yoh complained about such a life like this, though—it was peaceful. The Shaman Fight had slowly began to fade from his mind; as of memories of the last fight he had there. He hadn't forgotten all the precious friends he had met at the event—yet, he didn't bother to think about it too much.

The Shaman Fight will start again whenever, won't it? There was no use trying to figure out now. The only thing he could do was continue to grow stronger—and if not that, than somehow or another—he would try to gain the peaceful life he so desired to have.

_Hao_.

Though, that little lingering thought in the back of his mind never left. It was like an insect—sucking away; away and away until there was nothing left to take. Sometimes, he would get distracted—a dazed expression taking over his features—even while someone was talking about him.

_I wonder if he's still alive…_

Though, Yoh agreed that it had to be done; the nagging thought that he had still done it was still _there_. In some ways or another, he wanted to see his brother.

The general thought was silly! If Hao was alive, surely he would have seen him already. And Hao would have said some absurd line like '_that soul is mine, little brother. You can't have what's mine now, can you? _

Everything seemed like a fading dream; although, sometimes; it was almost like he could _feel_ his brother around.

"Yoh."

He paused from washing the dirtied bowls, smiling fondly.

"Mm?"

"Dozing off isn't becoming of a Shaman King." She stated; crossing her arms. Though, her cool expression didn't change, her eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

He laughed. "Mm! But I didn't mean—"

"Here." She… didn't want to hear his excuses, obviously. Instead, she held out a sheet—small writing in kanji scribbled hastily on it. "Shopping needs to be done." She offered a small—yet, obviously fake smile.

"If you finish early, you can get a head start on your training. Maybe even a few minutes for a break, hm?"

Yoh did nothing to reply by cry waterfall tears; his ghost partner doing the same in response.

--

Ahh, but you see. Despite what Yoh might think. He was never quite alone. Hao was quite skilled when it came to hiding himself.

His brother really was weak—never suspecting that Hao might be watching him—even if it had been only for a little while. Even while they were younger, Yoh at least had noticed it quite a few times—that someone, somewhere, might be watching him.

Had his brother really grown that weak?

Anna hadn't noticed.

Since Hao had drained his brother of his very soul, their powers had weakened slightly—well, the majority of Hao's powers had weakened.

With the union of their souls disturbed; so had the balance between one another's powers. It would be quite a while before they both gathered their strength back.

Hao, naturally, had been keeping his distance—at the state he had been in before; it would have been difficult to last through a fight; as pathetic as that sounded. However, Hao didn't like it much, either. It made him sound, almost… well.

_**Weak.**_

He visibly cringed at the thought.

Now wasn't the time to dwell on such matters, was it?

No, now was the time to take what rightfully belonged to him—his soul; the other half of his power.

And this time, no one would be there to stop him. No samurai spirit; no itako. No one particularly annoying, anyways.

An eyebrow rose when Yoh laughed an something the spirit had said. Probably something stupid. They really were opposites, weren't they? While, some said that Hao was a genius—some of the things Yoh said sounded like something first grade. Ahh, well. Their personality _was_ split in half, wasn't it?

It wouldn't matter soon.

In the end, nothing would stop him.

_Yoh._ _Your soul rightfully belongs to me._

--

"Mm? What was that?" Yoh's gaze shifted to the side ever so slightly. For some reason, something didn't feel quite right. A powerful aura was nearby.

Even Amidamaru took the defensive; taking a hand to Harusame.

'_Yoh-dono._ _Stay back—'_

Yoh paused when his spirit vanished; looking around frantically. That was strange! What could just make a spirit vanish like that?

"Amidamaru!—"

He, too was cut off when he felt two arms wrap tightly around him—being slapped sharply in the head.

It was just like him—short, yet, to the point.

Time was on Hao's time—yet, he was through with being patient.

After two lifetimes of failing, he would finally achieve what he desired, and rightfully deserved.

**tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **I think I've personally replied to some of your reviews :) I really do appreciate feedback. It's inspiring to know you have some readers that enjoy the fic. Thank you so much!  
Also, I realize how short each chapter may be, and I apologize for that. But it's a bit more of a simple plotted fic for now, right?

--

The first thought reflected within his mind—would perhaps be the most predictable of someone in any situation such as his.

_Ahh! Anna's going to kill me--!_

He had awoken, startled—and quickly sitting up; there was nervous, cold sweat dripping from his brow.

But, he should know better than to get up so suddenly—especially when he had that injury cause by—

Wait. _Hao_?

_Nah._ _Couldn't be._

But, that was just it. It was the last thing he could remember before he 'drifted' off to sleep.

He cringed, a small yelp of pain escaping his lips as he laid back down, blinking nervously as he looked around—his midnight eyes focusing to the setting around him.

The place he was laying was not familiar to what his mind could register—the pale brown room—or… No. It looked dented in.

A tent? Perhaps. Yoh's vision was blurry. He felt hot—sick to his stomach.

_What happened…? Was I hallucinating before?_

A familiar voice caught his attention.

"The blow I gave you wasn't that hard. Are you really _that_ weak?"

Although his vision was still a little off—he could still make out who it was that was speaking to him—the long hair, the white poncho—the soft voice—the one that held so much confidence in it.

Yoh said nothing—his gaze quickly leaving his brother, and going to the ceiling.

A bitter laugh escaped the boy's lips. Did Yoh have a death wish? Yoh was already being defiant, in a way, and Hao could very well easily end the boy's life in his condition.

"Don't even think about leaving now, Yoh. That is, if you want to see your spirit again."

Yoh could hear the footsteps leading outside; letting out a small sigh as he let what little guard he had down.

… He was stuck here, huh? Or, that's what Hao had made it out to be like.

Then again, he'd find a way out.

--

"_He's late._"

Her tone was in such an impatience, that even the small boy backed up with fear. He himself was wondering where his friend would be at this time—he knew better than to make Anna wait this long! Dinner was usually prepared by now, wasn't it? If he didn't get back soon, then…

"We're looking." She stood, her fist clenching around the beads hooked on her neck, before taking them off, swinging them violently. "Asakura Yoh will regret the day he makes _me_ wait on dinner!" She grumbled under her breath—Manta could swear that he could see her eyebrow twitch; watching her stomp out.

He sighed a bit in relief. He was lucky she hadn't exactly resorted to _throwing_ him yet. Anna-san could be quite violent when she chose to be.

"_Manta_." She smiled sweetly—_too_ sweetly for Manta's likely.

"You're helping, too."

He straightened instantly at that, sighing in a way manner. … What was Yoh thinking? Knowing him, he probably fell asleep somewhere, anyways.

Ah, well. Manta knew that he'd better than to disobey the girl.

"C-Coming, Anna…"

--

"You're awake."

"… Did you really have to hit me _that_ hard…?"

Hao fought back the urge to murder the boy right there and then. Yoh should be _grateful_ that Hao was being so merciful. In fact, Yoh was lucky that Hao hadn't killed him yet.

But, the power he had taken from Yoh was enough for now—the furyoku—his life force; it was fine. Hao had gathered more than enough power from him for now – at least; Yoh wouldn't have the strength to fight Hao back, now.

This was convenient. He'd gather more, and more of Yoh's energy, until he had recovered his strength. And then, when he was ready—his brother's soul would be his.

Mm. He'd just have be a bit more patient.

Hao finally looked at him—an unfamiliar frown donning the older boy's face. "Don't complain. I didn't harm you _too_ badly. You're still alive, aren't you?"

He didn't turn from the fire he was sitting at—he had heard Yoh walk out of his tent, approaching Hao. In fact, he had heard his brother get out of bed. Hao always had a keen sense of seeing, and hearing things like these, anyways.

And being stuck in the middle of the woods—well; it was easy to hear noises from close by. Hao had chosen to place his camp where normal human's wouldn't bother to visit.

_Thankfully._ He thought, his expression churning in disgust.

He was sitting in the middle of said camp—a fire dancing calmly in front of him.

Yoh frowned, too; their expression mirroring one another's.

"So are you."

"Aa. So I am." He agreed.

"What am I here for, Hao?"

Hao shrugged carelessly; finally; a innocent grin spreading on his lips. "I just wanted to see my brother. Is that so wrong of me?"

"Give me Amidamaru back."

He twitched slightly inwardly. He knew that Yoh wouldn't be so willing to cooperate; yet, he didn't think that it would be so… irritating to deal with him like this.

"I don't think so." Hao answered; an edge carving into his tone. "When I finished with you, you may have him back." He closed his eyes. Though, Yoh wouldn't need Amidamaru when Hao was finished, anyways.

Yoh grinned, despite Hao's answer. "And if I leave?"

"Then, I suppose Spirit of Fire will be eating well when you do, hm?"

He shook his head—holding such confidence at what he was about to say next. "That won't happen."

"Oh?" Hao feigned curiosity.

"You're weak without me, aren't you?" Yoh knew very well how much the blow he had given Hao had taken from him—he was aware how badly his brother would need his soul to achieve his dreams; in the end. "As long as I'm alive, so will Amidamaru."

Yoh's words had sparked something from within Hao—at the final statement; Hao had swiftly stood—sending Yoh a sharp kick to the side.

The younger boy's eyes widened as he flew to the ground; crying out in pain—cringing when he felt his head pushed to the ground with something sharp—_heavy._

_W-What… _ What could have possibly said to anger Hao so quickly?

Hao's shoe had laid on his head—flaming-angered eyes narrowing to meet his brother's half-closed ones.

"_Weak_?" A laugh erupted from Hao. "Don't be ridiculous!" He crouched down to get a better view of his brothers weak figure; smirking in victory. Again, another battle Hao had won. Yoh should understand now—if Hao could take him down this easily; then there was no chance of standing against him now.

It was best to get to the point with someone like Yoh, anyways. That was the only way he would understand _anything_—with the simple mind his brother had, anyways.

"If you're willing to sacrifice your weakling human instead, feel free to leave, Yoh."

Yoh's eyes had widened for a moment, before he growled in annoyance—not particularly of only Hao; but himself as well. How could he get himself in a situation like this? It had happened so suddenly, though!

He smiled. If it came to that… Well…

"… Heh… Anna will be angry with me, then? Being so late from training…"

The long-haired one's mouth went into a calm line—stepping off of his brother, and walking off—leaving Yoh to lay where he was. Hao wouldn't deal with someone like him further—not until he had to. And as long as Yoh understood, well…

"Training starts later. Make yourself useful until then, would you?"

**tbc**


End file.
